escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El espejismo de Dios
El espejismo de Dios (título original: The God Delusion) es un libro de no ficción escrito por el etologista británico Richard Dawkins, profesor de Entendimiento Público de la Ciencia en la Universidad de Oxford. En el libro, Dawkins afirma que la creencia en un creador supernatural se puede calificar como un delirio, al que define como, la persistencia en una falsa creencia mantenida frente a fuertes evidencias contradictorias. Dawkins simpatiza con la observación de Robert Pirsig que dice "cuando una persona sufre delírio lo llamamos locura. Cuando mucha gente sufre el mismo delírio lo llamamos religión" Dawkins, Richard. Preface The God Delusion. El espejismo de Dios estuvo situado en el número 2 del ranking de bestsellers de amazon.com en Noviembre de 2006.Amazon.com book page - search for sales rank for current position A principios de Diciembre de 2006, alcanzó la cuarta posición en la lista de Bestsellers del New York Times después de permanecer nueve semanas en lista. El 22 de Abril de 2007 se mantenía en décima posición tras 29 semanas en lista. Sinopsis Dawkins escribe que El espejismo de Dios contiene 4 mensajes "aumentadores de conciencia": *Los ateos pueden ser felices, equilibrados, morales e intelectualmente satisfechos. *La selección natural y teorías científicas similares son superiores a hipótesis basadas en Dios — como la falacia del diseño inteligente — en lo que se refiere a la explicación del mundo vivo y el cosmos. *Los niños no deben ser etiquetados por la religión de sus padres. Términos como "Niño católico" o "Niño musulmán" hacen que la gente retroceda. *Los ateos deben estar orgullos y no compungidos, debido a que el ateísmo es una prueba de tener una mente saludable e independiente. Un profundo religioso no creyente Dawkins comienza observando que algunos comentaristas han encontrado su entusiasmo por la ciencia hasta ser casi "religiosos" pero se pregunta "¿es religión una buena palabra para esto?". La sobrecogedora complejidad de la natuleza es lo que él llama "religión Einsteiniana", refiriendose al uso que Albert Einstein hacía de la palabra “Dios” como una metáfora para la naturaleza de los misterios del universo. Sin embargo, lamenta que muchos científicos usen la palabra "Dios" en su sentido panteísta y poético''The God Delusion'' , page 18 debido a la confusión que esto causa. En su lugar, focaliza su crítica en la creencia de un "creador supernatural que es 'apropiado para ser adorado por nosotros'" The God Delusion page 13 Mientras que Dawkins tiene respeto por la "religión Einsteiniana", no muestra respeto por la religión convencional. Mantiene que a la religión le ha sido dado una privilegiada e inmerecidad inmunidad contra las críticas, citando a Douglas Adams para ilustrar esta opinión: La religión ... tiene ciertas ideas en el corazón de lo que nosotros llamamos sagrado o santo o lo que sea. Esto significa que 'Aqui tienes una idea o una noción a la que no se te está permitido decir nada malo acerca de ella; tan solo no puedes. ¿Porque no? – ¡Por qué no!. Si alguien vota por un partido con el que no estas de acuerdo eres libre para discutir todo lo que quieras; todo el mundo ha tenido una discursión pero nadie se siente agraviado por ello. ... Pero por otro lado si alguien te dice 'Yo no voy a pulsar un interruptor de la luz en sábado', dices 'yo respeto eso.' Dawkins prosigue con una lista de ejemplos en los que la religión tiene un estatus privilegiado, como la facilidad para ganar el estado de objetor de conciencia; el uso de ufemismos para los conflictos religiosos; excepciones varias de la ley; y la polémica de las caricaturas de Mahoma La hipótesis de Dios Dawkins comienza el capítulo 2 describiendo a Yahweh, el Dios del Antiguo Testamento como "posiblemente el personaje más desagradable de toda la ficción. Celoso y orgulloso de ello, un mezquino, injusto e implacable enloquecido fuera de control, un vengativo limpiador étnico sediento de sangre, un misógino, homófobo, racista, infanticida, genocida, filicida, pestilente, megalómano, sadomasoquista, caprichoso y malévolo matón."The God Delusion, page 31. Continúa sugiriendo que la Hipótesis de Dios (''"Existe una inteligencia supernatural y superhumana quien deliberadamente diseña y crea el universo y todo lo que hay en él, incluyendonos a nosotros"'The God Delusion'', page 31) es "una hipótesis científica como cualquier otra" ibid. p50 "Contrariamente a Huxley, Debo sugerir que la existencia de Dios es una hipótesis científica como cualquier otra", una que debe ser tratada con el mismo escepticismo que cualquier otra hipótesis. Dawkins cree que el concepto de Stephen Jay Gould de non-overlapping magisteria no puede ser usado para defender a los teólogos de las críticas por parte de los científicos. El agnosticismo imparcial implicaría que no se puede decir nada acerca de la probabilidad de la existencia de Dios, una posición que Dawkins sugiere que es incorrecta. Dawkins además argumenta, siguiendo a Bertrand Russell, que aunque "no puedes refutar la exitencia de Dios" "The God Delusion, pages 53-54 también es imposible refutar la existencia de la Tetera de Russell - y también cita los unicornios, el Monstruo Spaghetti Volador y el Ratoncito Pérez. Por lo tanto la incapacidad para refutar la existencia de God no nos suminstra una razón positiva para creer. Más bien, Dawkins argumenta que el deber de la prueba está por encima de la defensa de la existencia de Dios. Argumentos para la existencia de Dios En el capítulo 3, Dawkins enfoca su atención hacia los principales argumentos filosóficos en favor de la Existencia de Dios. Discute las cinco vías de Tomás de Aquino, argumentando que las tres primeras están todas basadas en regresiones infinitas y "es debido a que claramente no significa que Dios provea un exterminador natural a las regresiones"The God Delusion, page 78. Sugiere que la cuarta vía de Tomás de Aquino, la vía de los grados de perfección, es "fatua" con el objetivo de la objección de recargo de un "preeminente canalla sin igual".The God Delusion, page 79. Reserva la quinta vía, Vía del orden cósmico, para una posterior discursión en el siguiente capítulo, lo que él considera su refutación definitiva. También reduce el Argumento ontológico de Anselmo de Canterbury a "lenguaje de patio de colegio"The God Delusion, page 80 y esencialmente emplea los reparos estándar usados por Immanuel Kant. Además descarta el Argumento de la Belleza como "no explicado por sus defensores". Sobre el Argumento de experiencia religiosa apunta que algunas de estas son ilusiones debidas a la fuerte complejidad de la mente humana como simulador. Sobre los Argumentos de las Escrituras sugiere que "los evangelios son ficción antigua" y son históricamente inexactos. Sobre el Argumento de admirados científicos religiosos apunta que son una minoría. En lo relativo a la "Apuesta de Pascal", cuestiona las suposiciones de que uno simplemente decide creer y Dios recompensa la fé más que la virtud o la búsqueda de la verdad, preguntandose si ¿posiblemente Dios no respetaría a Bertrand Russell por su valiente escepticismo mucho más que lo que respetaría a Blaise Pascal por sus cobardes evasivas?"The God Delusion, page 104 Finalmente aborda los Bayesianos promovidos por gente como Stephen Unwin, y argumenta que estos son casos de "Basura dentro, Basura fuera"The God Delusion, page 106 Porque es casi cierto que no hay Dios Dawkins declara en el capítulo 4 que la Evolución por selección natural se puede usar para demostrar que el argumento del diseño está equivocado. Sugiere que un hipotético diseñador cósmico, requeriría, incluso, una mayor explicación que el propio fenómeno que intenta explicar, y como cualquier teoría que explica la existencia del universo debe ser una "Grúa", algo equivalente a la selección natural, antes que un gancho colgado del cielo que meramente pospone el problema. Usa el argumento de la improbabilidad, para lo cual introduce el término "truco del Boeing 747 definitivo", para sugerir que "Dios casi con seguridad no existe": "Sin embargo, si es estadísticamente improbable lo que intentas explicar mendiante un diseñador, el diseñador en si mismo es más improbable aún. Dios es el Boeing 747 definitivo".The God Delusion, page 114 La referencia al "Boeing 747" alude a una afirmación hecha por Fred Hoyle: "la probabilidad de que se originara vida en la tierra no es mayor que la probabilidad de que un huracan pasando por un deshuace consiga ensamblar un Boeing 747".The Intelligent Universe, Fred Hoyle 1983 Dawkins objeta que este argumento está hecho "por alguien que no entiende que es la selección natural". Afirma que los organismos vivos se han desarrollado a través de pasos acumulados, no de un solo paso. Un tema habitual en los libros de Dawkins es la selección natural, la cual es responsable de la evolución del a vida, y la aparente improbabilidad de la complejidad de la vida no implica que sea una prueba de que esté diseñada por un diseñador. Aqui fomenta este argumento presentando ejemplos de aparente diseño. Dawkins concluye el capítulo argumentando que este "truco" es un argumento muy serio contra la existencia de Dios, y que él está aun esperando escuchar a "un teólogo dando una respuesta convincente a pesar de las numerosas oportunidades e invitaciones para hacerlo".The God Delusion, page 157: this point is specifically addressed in some of the reviews cited Dawkins informa que Daniel Dennett lo llamó "una refutación irrefutable" que data de hace dos siglos.The God Delusion, page 157, referring to Dennett's Darwin's Dangerous Idea, page 155 Las raices de la religión El capítulo 5 explora las raices de la religión y porque la religión es tan omnipresente a traves de todas las culturas humanas. Dawkins aboga que la "teoría de la religión es un subproducto accidental – un tiro errado de algo útil" "The general theory of religion as an accidental by-product - a misfiring of something useful - is the one I wish to advocate", The God Delusion, page 188 y pregunta "the purpose of this section is to ask whether meme theory might work for the special case of religion" (italics in original, referring to one of the 5 sections of Chapter 5), The God Delusion, page 191 si la teoría de memes, y la suceptibilidad humana hacia los memes religiosos en particular, funcionarían para explicar como la religión se extiende como un virus para la mente a través de las sociedades. Las raices de la moralidad: ¿Porque somos buenos? En el capítulo 6, Dawkins gira su atención hacia el asunto de la moralidad, argumentando que no necesitamos la religión para ser buenos. En vez de esto, mantiene que nuestra moralidad tiene una explicación Darwinian: genes altruistas han sido seleccionados a través del proceso de nuestra evolución y que poseemos empatía natural. El 'Buen' Libro y la moral cambiante Zeitgeist El siguiente capítulo continua con el tema de la moralidad, argumentando que hay una moral Zeitgeist que continuamente evoluciona en la sociedad, a menudo en oposición a la moral religiosa, la cual Dawkins siente que a menudo está pervertida y embrutecidad. Usa ejemplos de moral religiosa de la Bibla para ilustrar lo que él ve como barbarismo. ¿Que le pasa a la religión? ¿Porque es tan hostil? Dawkins gira hacia la questión de porque se siente tan hostil hacia la religión en el Capítulo 8, argumentando con ejemplos en los que la religión se revela contra la ciencia, fomenta fanatismo, alienta la intolerancia contra los homosexuales, e influye a la sociedad de otros modos negativos. Dawkins afirma que los predicadores de partes del sur de los Estados Unidos usaron la Biblia para justificar la esclavitud clamando que los Africanos eran descencientes del hijo pecador de Abraham. Durante las Cruzadas, los "paganos" y los "herejes" que no se convertían al Cristianismo eran asesinados, y otros ejemplos similares. Infancia, abuso y como escapar de la religión Uno de esas maneras es el adoctrinamiento de los niños, un tema al que Dawkins dedica el capítulo 9. Él iguala el adoctrinamiento religioso de los niños por los padres y profesores en las escuelas religiosas con una forma de abuso mental. Dawkins quiere que la gente se averguence cada vez que alguien hable de un "niño musulman" o un "niño católico", preguntandose como un niño se le puede considerar lo suficientemente desarrollado para tener una visión independiente del cosmos y del lugar de la humanidad en él. Por contraste, Dawkins apunta, que ninguna persona razonable hablaría de un "niño marxista" o un "niño tory". ¿Un hueco muy necesario? El último capítulo se pregunta que sea cual sea la religión, a pesar de los problemas alegados anteriormente, llena "un hueco muy necesario", dando consuelo e inspiración a las personas necesitadas. Según Dawkins, estas necesidades se satisfacen mucho mejor mediante maneras no religiosas como la filosofía y la ciencia. Argumenta que una visión del mundo atea sirve para reafirmar la vida en un modo que la religión, con sus "respuestas" insatisfactorias a los misterios de la vida nunca podrá serlo. Apendice Un apéndice da direcciones para aquellos que "necesiten apoyo para escapar de la religión". Revisiones Revisiones en revistas Andrew Brown en la revista Prospect considera que "En sus tesis generales, Dawkins tiene razón. Las religiones son potencialmente peligrosas, y en sus formas populares son profundamente irracionales". Sin embargo critica sus afirmaciones de que los "ateos ... no hacen cosas malas en el nombre del ateísmo" y observa que "bajo Stalin casi la totalidad del clero de la Iglesia Ortodoxa fue exterminado solo por ser curas". Además, cita a Robert Pape''Dying to Win'' by Robert Pape dicendo que el fanatismo religioso no es ni necesario ni suficiente para los Atentados suicidas y concluye que el libro es "un largo argumento para la incredulidad." El libro fue comentado también en la revista Harper's por la novelista ganadora de un Pulitzer Marilynne Robinson, argumenta que Dawkins tiene un conocimiento superficial de la Biblia y que es intolerante hacia los teístas, a pesar de eso demanda tolerancia a la ciencia: "si la religión debe ser culpada por el fraude hecho es su nombre, entonces ¿que pasa con la ciencia? ¿Debe ser culpada por el Hombre de Piltdown, o por el engaño largamente acreditado que tiene que ver con la falsa clonación del doctor Hwang Woo-Suk?. Si por 'ciencia' queremos decir auténtica ciencia, entonces 'religión' será autentica religión, conociendo las dificultades de llegar a dichas definiciones."Marilynne Robinson [http://solutions.synearth.net/2006/10/20 The God Delusion] Harper's Magazine, November, 2006 El físico Lawrence M. Krauss escribió en Nature, que aunque se considera un "fan" de los escritos científicos de Dawkins, deseaba que "hubiera continuado jugando con sus puntos fuertes". Krauss sugiere que un implacable ataque sobre las creencias de la gente es menos productivo que una "demostración positiva de como las maravillas de la naturaleza pueden sugerir un mundo sin Dios que sin embargo es completo y maravilloso." Krauss está decepcionado por la primera parte del libro, pero bastante afirmado con la parte final empezando por la discursión de Dawkins acerca de la moralidad. Remarca, "Quizas no puede haber mayor alabanza que decir que con toda seguridad recordaré y tomaré prestados muchos ejemplos de este libro para mis futuras discursiones". En particular elogia el tratamiento dado en el libro acerca de la religión y la infancia aunque se abstiene de usar el término "abuso". El escéptico Michael Shermer, escribió en Science acentúando conocidos mensajes del libro, en particular, cita el mensaje de Dawkins que dice que el ateo puede ser una persona saludable e intelectualmente satisfecha. Brevemente describe el libro y alaba la última parte, diciendo que el capítulo final es un tributo al poder y belleza de la ciencia, que ningún escritor vivo lo haría mejor. Shemer es, sin embargo, crítico con el tono polémico del libro, se "encoge" ante su título y se "sobresalta" ante los términos derogatorios usados para referirse a individuos religiosos debido a que él tiene amigos y colegas que no concuerdan con esas descripciones. Shelmer no está convencido con el argumento de Dawkins de que sin religión no habría "atentados suicidas ...(etc.)" sugiriendo que muchos de estos sucesos tienen menos motivación religiosa que política. Pero concluye que "el libro se merece múltiples lecturas, no solo como un importante trabajo de ciencia, sino como un gran trabajo de literatura". Also available here, second review on page. The Economist alaba al libro: "Todo el mundo debería leerlo. A los ateos les encantara la incisiva lógica e ingénio del Sr. Dawkins y los teístas encontrarán unas cuantas pruebas a la robustez de su fe. Incluso los agnósticos, quienes proclaman no tener opinión acerca de Dios, quizas se persuadan de que su posición es palabrería insostenible." El resto de la revisión simplemente esboza los argumentos de Dawkin sin apenas comentarlos, haciendo hincapié en las críticas de Dawkins acerca de la influencia de la religión sobre la política y el uso de la religión para aislar posiciones políticas de las críticas. "El problema, como lo ve Mr. Dawkins, es que los creyentes moderados aseguran al mundo contra los fundamentalistas, promoviendo la fe como una virtud y haciendo cumplir un piadoso respecto por la religión." El crítico literario Marxista Terry Eagleton en el London Review of Books argumenta que Dawkins tiene un entendimiento insuficiente de los conceptos religiosos que ataca como para hacerlo efectivamente. Comenta, "Imagina a alguien atacando a la biología siendo su único conocimiento en la materia el Libro de los pájaros británicos, tendrás una idea aproximada de lo que se siente leyendo los escritos de Richard Dawkins sobre teología." Se cuestiona si Dawkins ha leido o escuchado a pensadores Cristianos como Juan Escoto Erígena, Rahner or Jürgen Moltmann. Eagleton niega que toda la fe es fe ciega, sugiere que "mientras la fe, más bien que amor, debe involucrar conocimiento objetivo, no es reducible a esto". Afirma que las "críticas más duraderas de la cultura popular en la historia de la humanidad tienen una obligación moral a la que enfrentarse, en dicho caso, son más persuasivas." Añade que sin embargo, Dawkins es efectivo atacando "esa particular clase de psicopatología conocida como fundamentalismo, ya sea Tejano o talibán En la revisión "An Exercise in Contempt", en The American Spectator, Richard Kirk habla de "la escatológica mezquindad que impregna el libro de Richard Dawkins."An Exercise in Contempt, Richard Kirk, The American Spectator, 12/8/2006 "Lejos de ser un libro filosófico serio, esta mal editada y grotesca invectiva, contiene lo primero que pasó por la mente del autor" con "página tras página hay ataques sarcásticos contra cada enemigo que Dawkins considere un blanco fácil." Dawkins evade la "auténtica cuestión" de "si la expliación de una persona da lugar a un cosmos sin sentido o si da lugar un ser que proveé un razón para las cosas." David Baltimore en American Scientist alaba el libro como "Una defensa del ateísmo .. bastante extensa y erudita ... llena de alegatos concisos que atraviesan a la religión, sustituyendola por una aproximación racional a los enigmas" mientras observa que "Dawkins nunca formo parte del gran número de cientificos que se encontró cómodo creyendo tanto en la evolución ... como en que existe Dios." Sugiere que "la razón principal de Dawkins para escribir es que 'la situación de los ateos en America hoy en día es similar a la de los homosexuales hace cincuenta años,' y quiere cambiar ese estado al de tolerancia y si no aceptación." "Dawkins habla acerca de la posibilidad de que la religión llena una arraigada necesidad en la gente, e intenta desecharla. Pero la evidencia de que este caso es tan fuerte, y el tren de la fe se expande tan lejos por la historia humana, la teoría se merece más respeto."[http://www.americanscientist.org/template/BookReviewTypeDetail/assetid/54417 A Defense of Atheism] H. Allen Orr in The New York Review of Books sugiere que "Dawkins está en una misión para convertir a la gente" pero falla "al entablar combate contra las religiones pensando de un modo serio" confiando en su lugar en "extrañas citas" y en "anecdota tras anecdota". Sostiene que Dawkins "sufre varios problemas cuando intenta razonar filosóficamente" y se queja de que hace "ejercicios de doble moral" op. cit. specifically he suggests that objections of the kind Dawkins raises to the "proofs" of the existence of God apply to his "Ultimate Boeing 747 argument" and that he uses statistics against religion but will not consider statistics about Stalin Dice "todos estamos de acuerdo: la religión puede ser mala. Pero la pregunta crítica es: ¿comparada con que? Y aquí Dawkins es menos convincente porque falla al examinar esta cuestión de un modo sistemático." Las discursiones acerca de las incompatibilidades entre ciencia y la religión "para ser importantes, deben darse con un mayor nivel de sofisticación al Richard Dawkins está dispuesto o sea capaz". Cuando Daniel Dennett objetó esta revisión, se sucedió posteriormente un intercambio de cartas.Letters between Orr and Dennett Javier Monserrat en Tendencias 21 afirma que "la ingenuidad de Dawkins es considerable al fundarse en sus propios análisis para convertirse en tribunal de apelación y sentenciar dogmáticamente a favor del ateísmo. Parece proceder al margen de las reflexiones más elementales de la moderna epistemología de la ciencia. Sus actitudes llevan a un tipo de sociedad donde unos a otros no se respetan, sino que se desprecian". Phillip Elias en Aceprensa sostiene que "Dawkins no cree que la existencia de Dios sea comprobable. Pero no admitirá ninguna epistemología fuera de la ciencia. Para él, la realidad no material no existe, y por lo tanto Dios no existe. No es extraño que no esté interesado en el libre albedrío, o en la causa de que la materia exista. No cree que pueda salir la luz de cualquier cuestión filosófica, sea cual sea. Es un rancio positivista, lleno de prejuicios contra la metafísica". Revisiones en diarios Joan Bakewell revisó el libro para The Guardian, declarando "Dawkins llega rugiendo lleno del vigor de sus poderosos argumentos, apuntando sobre las falacias y falsas doctrinas", y sugiriendo que se trata de un libro oportuno: "Estos son asuntos políticos actualmente. Por las comunidades del mundo esta incrementando la definición como Musulmán, Cristiano o Judio, y la conviencia pacífica se está haciendo cada vez mas dificil de mantener... Dawkins tiene razón en estar, no solo enfandado, sino alarmado. Las religiones tienen al mundo secular corriendo asustado. Este libro es una llamada para no acobardarse más." Marek Kohn en The Independent sugiere que en este libro "las pasiones están por lo alto, los argumentos están comprimidos y la retórica inflada. La alusión a Chamberlain, comparando implicitamente la religión con el régimen Nazi, es equivalente a ." También argumenta que "otra, quizas simple, explicación para la universalidad y antiguedad de la religión, que ha conferido beneficios a sus practicantes que pesan más que los costes. Sin más discursión, no está claro que El capítulo las raices de la religión deba ser preferido sobre la hipótesis de que la religión podría haber sido adaptable del mismo modo que lo fue la construcción de herramientas de piedra." John Cornwell declara en The Sunday Times "apenas hay un trabajo serio de filosofía de la religión citado en su extensa bibliografía, excepto por Richard Swinburne Swinburne has published his response to Dawkins's criticisms of his ideas here – y otros raros teólogos ortodoxos". También se queja de que "Dawkins no ve el lugar en el que discutir las fronteras críticas donde la religión se convierte de un fenómeno begnino a una meléfica idiotez. Esto es una pena, ya que toda su tesis se convierte en alegatos de desesperación, en vez de en una búsqueda de soluciones." Cornwell también escribe una carta de Dios a Dawkins en The Sunday Times donde sugiere que "Mendel fue la prueba viviente de que la fe, Yo y el conocimiento de la ciencia no son una competición ... ya que la ciencia y la religión son dos discursos muy diferentes, y pueden coexistir en armonía." Michael Skapinker en el Financial Times, mientras que encuentra que el "Ataque de Dawkins contra los creaccionistas es devastadoramente efectivo", lo considera "enloquecedoramente inconsistente." Argumenta que, desde que Dawkins acepta las actuales teorías acerca del universo (como la teoría cuántica) debería estar "ya llamando a la puerta de lo insondable" y que el universo debería ser "no solo más extraño de lo que suponemos, sino más extraño aún de lo que podemos suponer", "pensar en como está limitada nuestra comprensión, debería introducir una cierta modestia en nuestras frustradas refutaciones de aquellos que piensan que tienen la respuesta". Mary Wakefield escribe en el Daily Telegraph que Dawkins falla al entender porque la gente cree en Dios, añadiendo "Me comeré mi sombrero de los domingos si este libro persuade incluso al más indeciso de los medio-creyentes, para que renuncie a la religión." También en el Daily Telegraph, Kenan Malik alaba la intelectualidad de Dawkins para el ateísmo, pero cree que malentiende lo que hace a la religión atractiva para los creyentes, y que exagera su rol en los conflictos modernos. Malik concluye "Si lo que quieres es enteder la evolución o argumentos para el ateísmo, hay unos cuantos guías mejores que Richard Dawkins" pero "es tan grande su aborrecimiento hacia la religión que a veces sus argumentos y razonamientos se ven abrumados". Revisiones de otros comentaristas Alister McGrath, autor de Dawkins' God: Genes, Memes, and the Meaning of Life, describe El espejismo de Dios como el libro de Dawkins "más debil hasta la fecha, echado a perder por su escesiva dependencia en atrevidos argumentos y en su retórico éxito, en asuntos que claramente demandan reflexiones cuidadosas y análisis meticulosos, basados en la mejor evidencia disponible". Sugiere que "Todos los ideales – divinos, trascendentes, humanos o inventados – pueden ser objeto de un mal uso. Así es la naturaleza humana. Sabiendo esto, necesitamos trabajar en ello, más que azotar acríticamenta a la religión." Alister McGrath Review called "The Dawkins Delusion" - not to be confused with the book of almost the same name (the book has a ?) Uno de los puntos principales de McGrath es "La afirmación de Dawkins de que la ciencia refuta a Dios, no es correcta."Baptist Press, atheistic arguments are weak, Oxford prof says'' Posteriormente ha hecho una crítica del tamaño de un libro contra The God Delusion llamada The Dawkins Delusion? see also his critiques in The Mail on Sunday and The Times. Daniel Dennett, un destacado filosofo y autor Americano, escribió un artículo para Free Inquiry, donde afirma que él y Dawkins están de acuerdo en la mayoría de los asuntos, "pero hay un asunto central en el que (aún) no estamos de acuerdo: Dawkins está bastante seguro de que el mundo sería un lugar mejor si la religión se extinguiera y yo soy aún agnóstico acerca de eso." En opinión de Dennett mucha gente "que se declara religiosa" son realmente ateos, pero encuentran las metáforas y rituales religiosos útiles. Sin embargo, aplaude el esfuerzo de Dawkins para "aumentar el conocimiento en la gente que está atrapada en la religión e incluso son incapaces de imaginar su vida sin ella." Continua argumentando su pesar porque ni él mismo ni Dawkins tratan los argumentos teistas con la paciencia que se merecen, advirtiendo que "Los argumentos serios dependen del respeto mútuo, y esto es a menudo dificil de hacer cuando los desacuerdos se expresan vehementemente", pero conluye sugiriendo que "Quizas algunas afirmaciones tan solo deben ser reidas fuera del tribunal." Peter S Williams, un autor y filósofo cristiano, en un artítulo para la revista caritativa cristiana Damaris International, dice que mientras que "El espejismo de Dios es un trabajo de un sabio, apasionado y retórico escritor capaz de dar buenos argumentos contra el fundamentalismo religioso," Dawkins "está fuera de su profundidad filosófica". Williams propone la refutación de dos de los argumentos del libro contra la existencia de Dios: El uso de Dawkins del principio antrópico y de "¿Quien diseño al diseñador?" que segun Williams están en el corazón del "truco del 747".Peter S Williams [http://www.damaris.org/content/content.php?type=5&id=501''Who's afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?] a review of ''The God Delusion, Damaris.org CultureWatch Referencias Categoría:Ateísmo de:The God Delusion en:The God Delusion fi:Jumalharha it:The God Delusion no:The God Delusion pl:Bóg urojony pt:The God Delusion ru:Иллюзия бога